1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image communication apparatus for apparatuses and systems, such as electrophotographic apparatuses, electrostatic recorders, ink-jet printers, and printing machines, that form image information on a recording medium such as paper in a visual form (so that the information can be observed), and to a method for controlling the image processing apparatus and the image communication apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional print-output, an output apparatus (hereinafter referred to also as an “image forming apparatus”), such as a printer and a digital copier, that visually forms (prints out) image information on a recording medium such as paper is connected to a network such as a local area network (LAN), and the output apparatus is used to perform printout from a computer connected to the same network.
There may be a case where the output apparatus is connected to the network via an image processing apparatus as a controller (or the like) controlling the output apparatus. Also, it is possible that a plurality of output apparatuses are connected to the same image processing apparatus. In this case, from among print queues corresponding to the output apparatuses, an arbitrary print queue can be selected in a computer connected to the same network. Accordingly, a user can use, from an arbitrary computer connected to the network, an arbitrary output apparatus connected to the network to perform print-output.
In addition, there is a system that charges for the number of printed pages output by the output apparatus in the above-described construction. This system is often used for commercial use, etc., and the number of printed pages or the number of copies is counted by an operator or a user so that the counted number is to be charged.
In the above-described system, print-output of image information is performed after temporarily storing the image information in a storage unit of the output apparatus (or an image processing apparatus controlling the output apparatus). Accordingly, a large number of reproductions can be obtained by changing an actually counted number of printed pages (reproductions). This causes a serious problem in commercial use. In the case where image information to be printed is widely used on the network and has a copyright, the copyright of the image information must be protected by managing print-number information on the number of printed pages and error information on the termination condition of the print-output.
Also in the case where an output apparatus such as a printer or a digital copier connected to a network is used to perform print-output from a computer connected to the same network, a system configuration can be established in which a user downloads and stores the desired image information to be printed in storage and uses an output apparatus to print the image information via the network. Thus, if image information to be printed has a copyright, the user can perform print-output (reproduction) of the image information any number of times after downloading the image information. In other words, the above-described system configuration causes a problem in that the protection of the image information copyright is impossible because a user-selected arbitrary output apparatus on the network can perform print-output of an arbitrary number of pages having the image information.